Daroi?
Daroi? (だろい？''Daroi?'') is a new single released by Marui Bunta. A remix version was made for Bun Bun A La Carte. Tracklist #Daroi? #Daroi? ~ Instrumental #トークタイム 〜ブン太はじめて…〜 Lyrics Kanji= こんなもんだろい そんなもんだろい ブチかますだろい　HA HA 余裕の楽勝　だろい？ 甘いもんじゃねぇ 食えるもんじゃねぇ メルヘンじゃねぇ 減るもんじゃねぇ　だろい？ あんなもんでも どんなもんでも 人生でも　HA HA 予測は出来ねぇ　だろい？ きっとそうだろい やっぱそうだろい ぐっとくんだろい　HA HA 今がその時　だろい？ 四の五の言う前に　やってみりゃいい 一が八かのスリル　いつでもそう　綱渡り だろい？だろい？天才的だろい？ だろい？だろい？しっかり見とけよ だろい？だろい？確実に チャンスは外さねぇ だろい？だろい？天才的だろい？ だろい？だろい？キッチリ決めるぜぃ だろい？だろい？狙うのは 最高のマイウーポジション なんか変だろい ちょっと変だろい 腹も減っただろい　HA HA 特盛り楽勝　だろい？ そんなこっちゃねぇ 言わんこっちゃねぇ 半端すんじゃねぇ　HA HA なんか足りねぇ　だろい？ タイミングも思いのまま　変幻自在 お前とならば最強さ　鬼に金棒　球に鉄柱 だろい？だろい？天才的だろい？ だろい？だろい？超最強だぜぃ だろい？だろい？ラスト5分 チャンスを掴むぜぃ だろい？だろい？天才的だろぃ？ だろい？だろい？強くなるぜぃ だろい？だろい？倒れても 一緒なら奇跡も呼ぶぜぃ まだまだまだ！こっから...だろい？ だろい？だろい？天才的だろい？ だろい？だろい？しっかり見とけよ だろい？だろい？確実に チャンスは外さねぇ だろい？だろい？天才的だろい？ だろい？だろい？キッチリ決めるぜぃ だろい？だろい？狙うのは 最高のマイウーポジション 決めてやる！どう？天才的？ |-| Romaji= Konna mon daroi Sonna mon daroi Buchikamasu daroi HAHA Yoyuu to rakushou daroi? Amai mon janee Kueru mon janee Meruhen janee Heru mon janee daroi? Anna mon demo Konna mon demo Jinsei demo HAHA Yosoku wa dekinee daroi? Kitta sou daroi Yappa sou daroi Gutto kun daroi HAHA Ima ga sono toki daroi? Before it's 4 out of 5 you can try One is 8 the thrill is always tightrope walking Daroi? Daroi? Tensai teki daroi? Daroi? Daroi? Shikkari mitoke yo Daroi? Daroi? Kakujitsu ni Chance wa hazusa nee Daroi? Daroi? Tensai teki daroi? Daroi? Daroi? Kicchiri kimeruze Daroi? Daroi? Nerau no wa Saikou no maiuu position Nanka hen daroi Chotto hen daroi Hara mo hettara daroi HAHA Tokumori rakushou daroi? Sonna kocchanee Iwan kocchanee Hanpasun janee HAHA Nanka tari ne daroi? Timing mo omoi no mama, hengen jizai Omoe to naraba saikyou sa oni ni kanabou tama ni techuu Daroi? Daroi? Tensai teki daroi? Daroi? Daroi? Chou saikyou daze~! Daroi? Daroi? Last no gofun Chance wo tsukamuze Daroi? Daroi? Tensai teki daroi? Daroi? Daroi? Tsuyoku naruze Daroi? Daroi? You'll fall over Daroi? Daroi? Taorete mo Issho nara kiseki mo yobuze Mada mada mada! Kokara... Daroi? Daroi? Daroi? Tensai teki daroi? Daroi? Daroi? Shikkari mitoke yo Daroi? Daroi? Kakujitsu ni Chance wa hazusa nee Daroi? Daroi? Tensai teki daroi? Daroi? Daroi? Kicchiri kimeruze Daroi? Daroi? Nerau no wa Saikou no maiuu position Kimete yaru! Dou? Tensai Teki? |-| English= This kind of thing daroi That kind of thing daroi Hit you hard daroi HAHA Easy victory with time to spare daroi? Not something sweet Not something to be eaten Not a fairy tale Not diminishing daroi? That kind of thing This kind of thing It's all life HAHA Can't be predicted daroi? Definitely daroi In the end daroi Do it all at once daroi HAHA Now is the time daroi? Before it's 4 out of 5 you can try One is 8 the thrill is always tightrope walking Daroi? Daroi? Genius daroi? Daroi? Daroi? Keep on watching Daroi? Daroi? Definitely The chance never goes away Daroi? Daroi? Genius daroi? Daroi? Daroi? It's already decided! Daroi? Daroi? The aim is For the best position It's a bit wierd daroi It's a bit strange daroi I'm hungry daroi HAHA A large serving of easy victory daroi? Not that kind of stuff Not something that needs to be said Not something odd HAHA Somehow not enough daroi? While you're figuring out the timing, I'll keep changing it If you do the strongest demon's iron sphere hits the pole Daroi? Daroi? Genius daroi? Daroi? Daroi? It's the best thing ever~! Daroi? Daroi? In the last 5 minutes I'll grab the chance! Daroi? Daroi? Genius daroi? Daroi? Daroi? I'll become even stronger! Daroi? Daroi? You'll fall over Together it's considered a miracle Not yet! From here it starts... Daroi? Daroi? Daroi? Genius daroi? Daroi? Daroi? Keep on watching Daroi? Daroi? Definitely The chance never goes away Daroi? Daroi? Genius daroi? Daroi? Daroi? It's already decided! Daroi? Daroi? The aim is For the best position I'll decide it! So? Am I a genius? Navigation Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Lyrics Category:Singles